mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мадбрайер/Галерея
. Парень Мод Пай Pinkie Pie cuts in front of Mudbriar in line S8E3.png Mudbriar -it's not your turn yet- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie apologizes for cutting in line S8E3.png Pinkie Pie waiting in line behind Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie waits for Mudbriar to buy something S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -whatcha doin'-- S8E3.png Mudbriar -currently speaking to a pony- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -I'm trying to plan a party- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pointing at her wristwatch S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -what are you doing anyway-- S8E3.png Mudbriar repeating himself S8E3.png Pinkie Pie face-hoofs at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie juggling for Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar saying goodbye to the shop owner S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -standing here all this time- S8E3.png Mudbriar -I was deciding between- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -they're the same thing- S8E3.png Mudbriar -they're very different- S8E3.png Mudbriar explains difference between goodbyes S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pushing Mudbriar out of the store S8E3.png Pinkie Pie falls over while pushing Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar -I will not apologize- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -apology not accepted- S8E3.png Mudbriar stepping out from behind rock S8E3.png Mudbriar appears before Pinkie and Maud S8E3.png Maud Pie introducing Pinkie to Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar -we've already met- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie shocked to see Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar plainly answering -yes- S8E3.png Mudbriar responding -yes, yes, yes- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie twisting her face at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie feeling embarrassed S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -let's start over- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie introduces herself to Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar plainly answers -I know- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looks at Maud Pie and Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -how did you two meet-- S8E3.png Maud Pie -at a rock show- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -you're into rocks, too-- S8E3.png Mudbriar -I like sticks- S8E3.png Mudbriar -it was a petrified wood show- S8E3.png Mudbriar -technically makes it a stick show- S8E3.png Maud -permineralization process of petrification- S8E3.png Maud Pie -i.e., rocks- S8E3.png Mudbriar -while retaining the original- S8E3.png Maud and Mudbriar smiling at each other S8E3.png Pinkie thinking in front of Maud and Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -I'm really into sticks, too!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie presenting a pinata and stick S8E3.png Pinkie Pie about to whack the pinata S8E3.png Mudbriar looking horrified at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie offering Mudbriar a turn S8E3.png Mudbriar -that is stick abuse- S8E3.png Pinkie tossing the pinata and stick away S8E3.png Pinkie Pie feeling ashamed of herself S8E3.png Mudbriar repeats -we've already met- S8E3.png Mudbriar holding his pet Twiggy S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at Twiggy S8E3.png Mudbriar -this is my pet- S8E3.png Maud and Mudbriar looking at their pets S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at Boulder and Twiggy S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -it's just a stick- S8E3.png Maud Pie -don't be rude- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie introduces herself one more time S8E3.png Pinkie Pie forcing a grin at Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar repeats again -we've already met- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -there's no time to waste- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -you're not afraid of slides- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie opens a trap door under Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar falling through the trap door S8E3.png Mudbriar disoriented on the cave floor S8E3.png Mudbriar in Pinkie Pie's party cave S8E3.png Pinkie crashes into Mudbriar from behind S8E3.png Mudbriar on the ground under Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie on top of Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie welcomes Mudbriar to her party cave S8E3.png Mudbriar -this is more of a cavern- S8E3.png Mudbriar -Maud taught me that- S8E3.png Mudbriar looking at a pebble pinata S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking through Maud's party file S8E3.png Mudbriar -might I make some suggestions-- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable -suggest away!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable -you and me!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie hesitant to work with Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar -I have a vision board- S8E3.png Mudbriar -none of those things are on it- S8E3.png Mudbriar -it's not a physical thing- S8E3.png Mudbriar -I'm envisioning it- S8E3.png Mudbriar entering his mind palace S8E3.png Mudbriar visualizing the Maud Room S8E3.png Mudbriar closing his mind palace S8E3.png Mudbriar -just as I thought- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looks for Mudbriar's mind palace S8E3.png Pinkie Pie can't see Mudbriar's mind palace S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -where does it say that-- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -she never told me that!- S8E3.png Mudbriar giving a condescending -hmm- S8E3.png Mudbriar -she's very caring that way- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -you know my sister better than me!- S8E3.png Mudbriar -I never said that- S8E3.png Pinkie getting frustrated at Mudbriar again S8E3.png Pinkie Pie mocking Mudbriar -technically- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie enraged -I don't care!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -if you don't believe me- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie angry -let's ask her!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -we have to be super-sneaky- S8E3.png Mudbriar -can you be more specific-- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie yelling -no!- at Mudbriar S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer and Maud Pie flying kites S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer meeting Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar blank-faced; Pinkie Pie annoyed at him S8E3.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Starlight Glimmer S8E3.png Mudbriar blank-faced; Pinkie Pie wide-eyed S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -Mudbriar and I have just spent- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -the best time bonding!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie awkwardly hugging Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -one teensy-weensy disagreement- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie angrily calling Mudbriar wrong S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking confidently at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie giving an I-told-you-so look to Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie doing a double take to Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie -rather just do something small- S8E3.png Maud Pie takes Boulder out of her blouse S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -did he put you up to this-!- S8E3.png Pinkie screaming -impossible to like- S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer walking up to Mudbriar S8E3.png Starlight -have you ever flown a kite-- S8E3.png Starlight offers to let Mudbriar fly her kite S8E3.png Pinkie Pie walking away in sorrow S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer -let's all slow down- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie running away from her friends S8E3.png Maud, Starlight, and Mudbriar watch Pinkie leave S8E3.png Mudbriar wrapping a present for Maud S8E3.png Wrapping paper falls off of Mudbriar's present S8E3.png Mudbriar trying to secure the wrapping paper S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pressing down the wrapping paper S8E3.png Pinkie Pie helping Mudbriar wrap his present S8E3.png Pinkie Pie quickly wrapping the present S8E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Mudbriar an olive branch S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -ready to listen to your ideas- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -still want to plan it together- S8E3.png Mudbriar looking at Pinkie Pie's offering S8E3.png Mudbriar -this isn't even an olive branch- S8E3.png Mudbriar holding a quercus castaneifolia S8E3.png Pinkie fails to make friends with Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar accepting Pinkie Pie's offering S8E3.png Pinkie Pie and Mudbriar shaking hooves S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -do you have any ideas- S8E3.png Mudbriar -there is one- S8E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Mudbriar on a faraway hill S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud waving to Starlight Glimmer S8E3.png Maud Pie -this is my favorite party ever- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -your amazing boyfriend's idea- S8E3.png Maud Pie and Mudbriar look at each other S8E3.png Mudbriar -it wasn't a surprise- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie can't stand Mudbriar anymore S8E3.png Pinkie Pie straining -technically- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie -you're right!- S8E3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud and Mudbriar S8E3.png Iris out on Pinkie, Maud, and Mudbriar S8E3.png Плохой хороший сюрприз Maud and Mudbriar together on Hearts and Hooves Day S8E10.png Big Mac walks past Maud Pie and Mudbriar S8E10.png en:Mudbriar/Gallery